Macross 7 -Shake the Heart of the Galaxy-
, translated as 'Macross 7 -Shake the Heart of the Galaxy!!-', is an action shooter and rhythm game for the Game Boy Color that's set within the events of the Macross 7 television series. It was developed by Gamates with I-System Tokyo and published by Epoch and released in exclusively in Japan on March 17, 2000. Story The Macross 7 fleet has run into what appears to be an inhabitable planet. Reconnaissance units were sent to investigate, but none of them returned. Meanwhile, Basara Nekki of Fire Bomber decides to launch, seeking a new audience for his passionate songs. Suspecting that the planet is not what it seems, Mylene Flare Jenius, Ray Lovelock, Veffidas Feaze, Gamlin Kizaki, Captain Maximilian Jenius & Mayor Milia Fallyna Jenius follow him. Gameplay The game follows the same pattern of regular horizontal scrolling shooting games, but with some unique differences. The player is required to select at least one member of Fire Bomber plus two others. The game consists of six stages, with most of them divided into 3 parts. During the first and second parts, the player can switch between the 3 members anytime using the Select button. Power-ups consist of P symbols that increase shot power for up to two levels, B symbols that are screen-clearing attacks from Battle 7, and E symbols that restore Variable Fighter energy. Modes There is an option to change modes of the variable fighter (Fighter, Gerwalk and Battroid) during the intermission between the first and second parts, though some screens only permit specific forms and sometimes not allow changes. *Fighter - Small hitbox, basic control, Two-pronged shots. *Gerwalk - Medium hitbox, basic control + wall evade using the B button, Three-pronged shots. *Battroid - Large hitbox, basic control, Straight shots. The last part is usually a boss fight and the control scheme will differ depending on which character type enters the confrontation. Boss Battle Modes *Fire Bomber Members (Basara, Mylene, Ray/Veffidas) - A Fire Bomber song will play in 4-bit instrumental form, and the bottom part of the screen will show button prompts for A and B. The player has to press the buttons in the right rhythm to inflict damage while avoiding enemy shots. The difficulty of the song spikes in later stages. Bombs are also disabled. *Macross/City 7 Military (Gamlin, Max, Milia) - The controls do not change. Just shoot and avoid the enemy as usual. Bombs can be used. Switching characters and pausing is disabled during boss fights. If any one member's Variable Fighter is destroyed, the game will end. Continues are unlimited however and the player can save between stages. Difficulty The game is short and fairly easy to finish, but requires multiple playthrough to complete the extensive pixel-art gallery. Characters *Basara Nekki *Mylene Flare Jenius *Ray Lovelock *Veffidas Feaze *Gamlin Kizaki *Maximilian Jenius *Milia Fallyna Jenius *Gubaba *Flower Girl *Miho Miho *Sally Saint Ford Gallery M7 GBC BoxA.jpg|Box Art. Macross7 GBC Box Art.jpg|Manual Cover. Macross7 GBC Box Back.jpg|Box, Back View. M7 GBC Cart.jpg|Macross 7 GBC Cartridge. Macross 7 GB- Title Screen.PNG|Title Screen. Macross 7 GB- Character Select.PNG|Character Select. Macross 7 GB- Gameplay01.PNG|Basic Gameplay. Macross 7 GB- VF-19.PNG|VF-19 Kai Fire Valkyrie Battroid Mode Macross 7 GB- Boss Fight (FB).PNG|Boss Fight (Fire Bomber members) Macross 7 GB- Boss Fight (Others).PNG|Boss Fight (Others) Macross 7 GB- Continue.PNG|Gubaba and Flower Girl in the Continue Screen Macross 7 GB- Basara And Mylene.PNG|Basara and Mylene singing a duet. Macross 7 GB- Max And Millia.PNG|Max & Milia watching the concert. Macross 7 GB- Gamlin & Flower Girl.PNG|Gamlin and the Flower Girl. Macross 7 GB- Sally And Miho.PNG|Sally & Miho. Notes And Trivia *The only penalty for continuing is the loss of collected P & B power-ups, but all VFs will be restored to full energy. Unit damage is carried over between stages so knowing when to continue or go back to the previous save is vital. *There are special images appearing after the ending that requires a certain combination of characters to unlock. For example, The Jenius family picture requires Mylene to be teamed up with her parents. *The enemies here are not the Protodeviln, but it is mentioned in-game that they also have the ability to drain Spiritia. External Links *Macross 7 Wiki Category:Macross 7 Category:Games